


Geese are the Spawn of the Devil

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Crowley hoped that the evening would be perfect and that Aziraphale would say yesHowever, he didn’t factor in humans… or himself.





	Geese are the Spawn of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> For day 21: hope

Crowley hoped that the evening would be perfect.

He had everything planned down to the tiniest detail and he thought he had accounted for every possible variable.

So, he hoped that Aziraphale would say yes (and, at this point, Crowley only had a slight unfounded doubt that he wouldn’t).

However, he didn’t factor in humans… or himself.

**

Proposals and marriage was a very human thing but Crowley had wanted it ever since he attended Newt and Anathema’s wedding. The promise to be together forever, now that the world wasn’t going to end, was attractive.

(There was also the extra appeal of pissing off heaven and hell simultaneously)

The evening was going surprisingly well and, in hindsight, Crowley should have proposed at the Ritz. He needed the evening to be special though and proposing over dinner was such a cliché so he took his angel to St James’ Park and that’s where things went wrong.

They were walking around and talking, though Crowley couldn’t really listen to Aziraphale over the roaring in his ears. _Stop being ridiculous, _he said to himself but it did nothing to ease his nervousness. _Just do it._

So, he did… and it went very very wrong.

Many, many years ago, Crowley was a driving force behind introducing ducks to the park as he had always liked the creatures (it had the added benefit of annoying the general public who stepped in their waste). However, the humans took it a step further and added swans and geese.

Geese, in Crowley’s professional opinion, could easily be mistaken for devil-spawn.

Crowley knelt on one knee and held the ring out; Aziraphale smiled excitedly and that distracted Crowley somewhat because he completely forgot his speech and silently gaped while Aziraphale looked on fondly.

_“Squawk!” _and Crowley was shocked out of his trance when a goose flew in, stole the ring from his fingers and scratched up his hand in the process. Torn between being distraught or angry, Crowley watched as the goose dropped the ring in the lake and flew away.

_To not even keep it, _Crowley thought.

Aziraphale was laughing though he tried to hide it when Crowley glared at him. Waving his hand, the ring appeared on his finger and Aziraphale knelt down next to Crowley and hugged him.

“Of course, I’ll marry you,” the angel said, answering the question that Crowley hadn’t got the chance to voice.

Crowley was too pleased with the outcome of that evening that he didn’t hunt down that goose.

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought when I saw this prompt was to something really angsty like how Crowley lost all hope when he believed that Aziraphale was dead (and, to be honest, I still might write that at some point) but I went in the fluffy, humourous direction instead.
> 
> I hope you liked this; kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002 where I am open to requests/just general talking


End file.
